Fathers, Lock Up Your Daughters
by ginginlee
Summary: In the sleepy town of Forks, Chief Swan has little to keep him busy...until a cherry red V8 rolls into town, disrupting his breakfast, his family and his sanity.  AH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something I wrote back in October and never posted. I guess you could call it a three-shot, as it began as a one-shot and grew into three separate chapters. It's a bit of a parody, meaning I set it in the late '50s and made it a little kitschy.**

**Warning: This is NOT a HEA. I wanted you to know in advance, though I hope you can appreciate the beauty in the pain. We all have our heartbroken at least once, right?**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chief Swan tightened the belt around his waist before methodically placing his gun in the hip holster. He tugged at the waistband of his pants to make sure they were in place, and grabbed his department-issued coat from the back of the dining room chair. His daughter appeared at that moment, dressed and coiffed for school, and he kissed her on the cheek in both a greeting and a farewell.<p>

"Mrs. Brandon is picking you up this morning, right, Bells?" he asked his daughter fondly, like he did every morning. While Bella insisted on walking home in the afternoon with her friends, he preferred to make sure she was dropped off right at the school entrance in the morning. He usually left a little earlier than Bella liked, so she caught a ride with her best friend, Alice, who lived across the street.

"Yes, Daddy. Just like she has for the past year," Bella teased. Charlie patted her shoulder, careful not to disrupt the tight ponytail he knew his daughter meticulously put up. He'd learned that lesson the hard way, and he knew it was best to steer clear of his teenage daughter as she got ready for school.

"I'll see you this evening, honey," he said as he looked for his keys. A surreptitious glance showed him that she was wearing a modest poodle skirt and a sweater that wasn't too tight, and he nodded to himself. Even without a mother around, Bella was turning out to be a nice young woman. He was sure he had Mrs. Brandon to partially thank for that.

"Bye, Daddy. Be careful," she warned, just as she did everyday when he left for work. Forks was a small town, and while there was very little action, she knew it was possible that something would happen.

Charlie headed out the front door, down the four crooked steps, and unlocked his police cruiser. He patted his empty stomach appreciatively and decided to head over to the diner for a buttery, flaky apple turnover. That would certainly start his morning off right. He took his usual seat at the counter, and Sue walked over to pour freshly brewed coffee into the mug she provided.

"Apple today, Chief?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, smiling softly at her. He was quite smitten with Sue, but he wasn't in the position to really try courting anymore. He'd been a bachelor for too long, and Sue was a widow; he didn't know how to go about asking her out, so he settled for eating at the diner whenever he could.

Sue sat the warm plate down in front of Charlie. She'd chosen the largest turnover they had in the case and warmed it up, just like he liked. The pair had been doing this morning routine for a couple of years now, and both were disappointed if they missed a day during the week.

"You know, Chief, even though it's got fruit in it, that's not the most healthful breakfast in the world," she joked. A wide smile took residence on her face, giving her adorable crinkles around her eyes. Charlie's moustache couldn't hide the grin that bloomed each time Sue smiled at him like that. His cheeks tinted pink and he started to answer her, but a loud engine revving outside caught his attention.

He saw a flashy new car sitting at the stoplight, revving over and over as the driver waited for the light to turn green. Charlie recognized that the vehicle was a new '56 Chevy with a V8 engine, and he was a little jealous. While he was a strict enforcer of traffic laws, due to his profession, he'd been a bit of a daredevil in his younger days. He loved racing cars, and talking women into his backseat.

That was probably why when he saw the slicked back hair of the driver, a young man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, wearing a leather jacket, Charlie knew. This young man was trouble.

Charlie could've sworn he saw the young man turn and wink at the aging police officer before shifting gears and taking off much too quickly to be safe. He sighed heavily and looked back down at his apple turnover, hoping the boy was just passing through. He took another rich bite and as he chewed, he considered the possible repercussions of a greaser coming to disrupt his town. There were far too many places to hide in Forks for the chief to be able to keep track of the boy.

Charlie finished his pastry and his second cup of coffee before bidding adieu to Sue for the day. He would see her tomorrow, but that didn't mean he didn't ache a little to walk away from her, yet again. But he had work to do. He needed to ask around and find out about the young hot-rodder and see what he could dig up.

xXx

Edward Cullen was the young man's name, and he'd become a thorn in the chief's side in a matter of days. Not only had he been racing around town, whipping around curves and scaring the local drivers, but he'd been scoping out the high school. Charlie knew what that meant, and he was determined to keep that kid from messing with his daughter.

Friday night came quickly, and Bella had plans to go down to the diner with Alice for milkshakes and fries. Charlie knew Alice had a sweetheart, Jasper, but the boy was respectful and the son of the town's preacher, so he didn't worry. Bella wasn't sweet on anybody, so he trusted that it would just be the three of them at the diner that night.

He confirmed this when he slowly drove by and peered through the diner windows. It was packed with high school kids, but Charlie spotted them at a booth near the front. Bella and Alice sat giggling on one side, while Jasper sat on the other. Alice looked a little dressed up, but Bella was still wearing a muted yellow cardigan with a long poodle skirt. He felt relieved before circling to do one last patrol through town.

As he passed Thriftway Market, which closed at six, he heard a car idling from behind the building. Charlie turned off his lights and cruised slowly around to the back. He immediately spotted the familiar red paint of the Chevy V8 that had taunted him since Monday, and he rolled up next to it. While the backseat wasn't that large, it was large enough. Charlie saw hands moving quickly before he saw a flash of bare legs, and he knew he had to do something.

He put his cruiser in park and got out slowly, opting not to slam his door shut. He quickly glanced in the window and saw Edward Cullen leaned over a prone body in his backseat, so Charlie rapped on the window three times.

Edward turned his head and smirked at the chief, casually wiping the lipstick smeared around his mouth, and sat up. The poor girl underneath Mr. Cullen turned pale white before blushing up to the roots of her hair. She scrambled to straighten her sweater, the collar of which bore a pin that said she belonged to someone else, and tried to tuck her hair back into place. The pair climbed out of the car and rounded to the front seat without a word.

Charlie recognized the girl as Jessica Stanley. She lived just a few houses down, and had been going steady with Michael Newtown for a year. Charlie was sure Michael wouldn't be pleased to know that Jessica was giving her virtue up in the backseat of Edward Cullen's Chevy.

"Jessica, why don't you get in the cruiser," Charlie suggested as the girl started to open the passenger side door. Her eyes widened almost comically. "I'll drop you off at your house before I make the rest of my rounds."

She nodded like she had no other choice and walked slowly toward the police cruiser, her eyes darting to Edward in her periphery. Edward was silent and almost leering; he thought himself invincible. Charlie leaned down and placed his elbows on the open window of Edward's driver's side door.

"I trust I won't see you parking again anytime soon, right, Mr. Cullen?" Charlie said in a tone he thought was both menacing and subdued.

"Ah, I see you found out my name," Edward replied. He pulled a comb out of nowhere and pushed the sides of his hair back smoothly, creating a perfect seam in the back. He then lit a cigarette but smartly blew the smoke away from the chief's face.

"Yes, son, and that's not all I found out. I know you grew up in Forks, graduated in '52, presumably went off to college, and now you're back here…terrorizing my town," Charlie stated gruffly.

"Now, 'terrorizing' is a bit harsh, sir. I've only been here for five days, how could I possible have terrorized anything?" he asked with a smile. "Yet."

The chief's eyes darkened as he heard the subtle threat falling from the punk's lips, and he clenched his jaw.

"You better hope I don't catch you parking again, or I'll take you in for indecent exposure," Charlie threatened, knowing instantly that his warning wouldn't be taken seriously.

"Well, Chief, I think something would actually have to be exposed to count as indecent. Jess and I were just necking, nothing out of the ordinary. All the teenagers in this town park and kiss a little, don't you know?" Edward pointed out innocently.

"Fine, I'll get you for trespassing after hours. Just don't let me catch you again," Charlie said before turning and walking away. Jessica was seated primly in the front seat, clearly pretending she wasn't listening. Charlie sat down in a huff, pulling out and turning the steering wheel roughly without saying a word. He drove to the Stanley's house in silence, only speaking once Jessica opened the door to get out.

"Stay away from that Cullen boy," he warned. Jessica nodded emphatically. While Charlie knew she would inevitably be drawn to Edward again, he hoped that being caught by the police was enough to scare her away. Charlie backed out of the Stanley's driveway and circled the town three more times before calling it a night. He didn't see that red Chevy anywhere, but he knew Edward Cullen wasn't finished.

xXx

After three weeks of only catching glimpses of Edward's leather jacket, and only hearing the sounds of his V8 from down the street, he finally caught the boy in another compromising position.

Edward was in the front seat this time, but he was getting pretty heavy with a girl behind the football field. The property was in an ambiguous zone that wasn't exactly the school, but wasn't exactly the woods. Charlie approached the car and tapped on the window with much more force than he did the first time he caught Edward necking.

The chief watched as Edward's hand slipped out from underneath the girl's sweater and he sat back in his seat. Charlie was seeing red; he couldn't help but imagine his own naïve daughter foolishly getting caught up and being taken advantage of by the likes of Edward Cullen. Charlie saw the girl frantically trying to tuck her shirt back into her poodle skirt, but before he could speak, Edward had the gall to fire up his engine and peel out, spraying gravel on the chief's uniform.

Charlie had half a mind to jump in his cruiser, turn on the red and blue lights, and chase that punk across town, but he was frozen in shock. Never in his life had he been so thoroughly disrespected. Charlie eventually snapped out of his stupor and strode back to his car, picking up the mouthpiece to his radio.

"Joe, I need you to run a check on Edward Cullen," Charlie barked. "I need to find out where his parents moved to, and a phone number to contact them at."

"Sure, Chief, I'll get right on it," Joe responded automatically. Charlie's research told him the Cullens moved away shortly after Edward graduated, but he didn't know of their whereabouts. He could only hope they were good people and would know how to reign in their goof of a son.

Charlie drove straight to his house, thankful to find his daughter seated in front of the couch as she did her homework. Bella's ponytail bobbed as she looked back and forth between her book and her paper, her brow furrowed in concentration. Charlie smiled at her as he took off his coat and unlatched his holster.

"Hey, honey," he greeted. She looked up from her book, almost surprised to see him there. She was so focused on her homework that she didn't hear the front door open.

"Hi, Daddy! How was work?" she asked cheerfully as she popped up to kiss his cheek.

"Um, fine. Uh, actually, Bells, there's something I want to talk to you about," he began. Bella's eyes darted across his face in concern. "Sit down, sweetie."

Bella tucked her skirt under her knees as she sat back down on the couch, waiting for her father to speak.

"Have you seen or heard about anyone new around town?" he asked. He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes before she shook her head. He didn't know why she would lie, she'd never lied to him before, so he knew he needed to press her for more information. He prayed he wasn't too late. "Bella, honey, you need to tell me. It's very important. Have you met Edward Cullen?"

"I know w-who you're talking about, but no, I haven't met him," she finally answered in an anxious voice.

"Why are you so nervous, sweetie?"

"I-I just t-talked to him, um, the other day, and I was afraid you'd…heard about it," she stuttered. "Is that…did you? Hear about it?"

"Is there something to hear about?" he questioned. He didn't want to go into full interrogation mode, but the way his daughter was acting made him incredibly uneasy.

"No! No, I just…I was walking home from school, and Alice was going to the diner with Jasper, so I told her I'd go on by myself. I forgot one of my school books, so I had to go back and pick it up. By the time I started walking again, everyone else was already gone. I didn't think anything of it. But then a car pulled up next to me, and this greaser was driving, and he offered me a ride," she explained. Charlie felt his blood pressure rise.

"A ride?" he asked through thin lips.

"Yes, but I turned him down. He kept asking, but I tried to ignore him and keep walking. He just drove alongside of me until we got to the end of our street. I stopped and told him to cut out, so he called me a square and practically laid a patch right there at the intersection!" she finished hurriedly. It was clear she was pretty upset by the whole interaction.

"And that was it? You haven't talked to him since?" Charlie asked. Bella's breathing was getting back to normal and she shook her head. "I'm sorry he bothered you, honey. But you listen to me—stay away from Edward Cullen. If you see him coming anywhere near you, you turn and go the other way. Don't get into his car."

"I won't, Daddy. I don't want to go anywhere with him," she said honestly. "But you have to admit, it is a nice car. You can hear that bent eight clear across town."

Bella stifled a giggle when she saw her father's un-amused expression, so she excused herself to heat up dinner. Charlie watched her walk away before settling back into his recliner. He wasn't sure what to do about Edward Cullen, or how to get him out of town. He only hoped Joe would have some good news for him.

After eating dinner and settling in to watch TV with Bella, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chief, it's Joe. I, uh, looked into the Cullens. Seems they were in an accident; both of them passed away. The house here in Forks was left to Edward, sir. Seems that's where he's staying."

"I see," Charlie said with a frown. The entire situation was getting much more complex than he imagined. "Well, thanks, Joe. See you tomorrow."

Charlie hung up and kneaded his temples with his fingertips. He could feel a headache coming on. He sighed heavily, trying to work through his best options. Edward was apparently trying to deflower every girl in town, and he clearly had zero respect for authority. He didn't have a job, and Charlie guessed the boy didn't finish college. Now to find out the punk lost his both of his parents…it was almost too much to think through. It was possible he was acting out of grief, but why come back to Forks to wreak havoc?

Charlie needed to find out more about the Edward Cullen that used to reside in Forks, and go from there.

xXx

"Chief Swan," the blonde haired beauty said. She held her cigarette daintily between too fingers as she peered past him for a moment. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

While Rosalie Hale was a little rough around the edges, she was also perfectly polite to the chief. She stepped backwards and gestured for him to come into her home. She wore pedal pushers and a tight tank top, a little underdressed for the weather, but Charlie knew she was a little more modern than most girls in town. Two small children played in the background quietly.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something, Miss Hale," Charlie began, his eyes shooting to the two curious children now watching him. "Mind if we talk somewhere private?"

"Oh, certainly, Chief," she said before turning to the little boy and girl. "If you two stay here and be quiet, I'll let you have another piece of cake before your mom picks you up."

The two children smiled like little cherubs and busied themselves with the blocks sitting on the floor before them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rosalie asked once they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, no, thank you. I just wanted to ask you about, um, someone you went to school with. Does the name Edward Cullen ring any bells?"

Charlie watched as Rosalie's normally sparkling eyes turned icy with anger. "Oh, I know Edward Cullen all right."

"Um, okay. What can you tell me about him? About what he was like in high school," Charlie prodded.

"He was captain of the debate team, valedictorian, and voted 'Most Likely to Succeed,'" she said in a snarky tone. "He was full of himself. We dated. Briefly."

"Really? Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, he talked down to me constantly. Acted like he was so much better than me because his folks had money, and he was going to college. I was head cheerleader, and I think he just liked having me on his arm. So I dumped him," she said haughtily. "On prom night. In front of the entire school."

Rosalie's satisfied smirk had Charlie almost cheering at the end of her tale. The Edward Cullen he'd come to know sounded much different than the one Rosalie Hale dumped, but at the same time, the same. He was still a condescending little bastard.

"Really? That's pretty…" he trailed off. "Gutsy."

"Well, he deserved it. He barely showed his face for the last three weeks of school. The last time I saw him was when he gave his valedictorian speech at graduation. Well, until he showed up a few weeks ago that is," she informed him.

"Have you spoken to him since he's been back?" Charlie questioned.

"No. I saw him, though. In that flashy car of his. Once he recognized me he punched it and raced off," she said. "So, is there any particular reason you're asking about him?"

"He's been causing some trouble around town. I just needed to find out some more about him before things go too far," Charlie explained. "Do you have a yearbook or something else I could look at?"

"Sure." She rose from the table and walked down her small hallway, returning a minute later with her senior yearbook. Charlie flipped through quickly, immediately spotting Edward. He had a neat crew cut, but other than that, he looked the same.

"Well, I should be going. Thanks for all your help, Miss Hale," Charlie said as he stood and sauntered back through the living room. He gave the two wide-eyed children a nod before turning back to Rosalie. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Chief," Rosalie said as she lit a new cigarette. Charlie let himself out and immediately headed back to the station. He had a new spin on Edward Cullen, and he wasn't going to back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second installment, finally! Sorry that it took so long, the third chapter will be up very soon to make up for it. Thanks to everyone giving this a read!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Sam. No problem. Glad you agree. Uh-huh," Charlie spoke into the phone. "Alright, good night."<p>

Charlie looked down at the small list he'd compiled and checked off another name. He picked the phone right back up and dialed his best friend's familiar phone number.

"Hi, Billy," Charlie said amiably.

"Charlie! What's shaking?" Billy asked with a laugh.

"Well, a few things. I don't know if you've heard, but we've got a new boy in town stirring up trouble," Charlie responded.

"Really? I don't think I've heard anything from the kids," Billy said.

"Well, it's a young greaser by the name of Edward Cullen. Drives a new Chevy V8, you can hear him coming from a mile away. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you, he's preying on the high school girls. I've caught him a couple times parking," Charlie explained.

"My, my. That is trouble."

"Yes, indeed. I'm calling everyone I know that's got a daughter around Bella's age and telling them. We need to keep an eye out. Be extra careful, you know?"

"I do know. I'll talk to the girls and make sure they're being safe. Maybe I'll have Jake escort them around. He's really filled out these past few months," Billy mused.

"That's a good idea. I'm barely letting Bella out of my sight—Cullen already talked to her once. Tried to get her in his car," Charlie lamented. "Well, I've got some other calls to make. Talk to you later, Billy."

"Bye, Charlie," Billy said as he hung up.

Charlie felt somewhat better after warning most of the town about Edward. The folks on his street were already implementing an earlier curfew, and girls weren't allowed to go out in groups smaller than three. Bella and Alice were safe with Jasper, and most of the parents he knew were making sure no girls were bothered when they walked home from school. A lot of the local high school boys were stepping up as well; they didn't want to lose their girls to Edward Cullen, either.

Even the diner was slowing down on Friday nights, Sue said. Edward didn't realize what he was doing to the town—or maybe that was what he planned all the while. Charlie hadn't been this busy in years, and the whole force was on the lookout for that cherry red Chevy.

Bella swore she hadn't seen Edward since the day she told him off, and Charlie slept a little easier at night knowing that. At least, he did until one Saturday night, about two weeks after nearly the whole town went into lockdown mode.

"H-hello?" Charlie asked gruffly. He glanced at his clock and saw that it read just past two in the morning.

"Chief? It's Brenda Mallory. Lauren's not in her bed! I don't know where she is!" Brenda's voice was frantic and Charlie immediately felt more alert.

"When did you see her last?" Charlie sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"When we went to bed! She was in her room, already in her nightgown. I don't know when she could've left. I got up to get a glass of water and checked in on her, and she was gone," Brenda whispered harshly.

"I'll be right there," Charlie said and hung up. Brenda only lived four houses down. He dressed as quickly as he could and strapped on his belt and holster before leaving the house. He hoped Bella didn't wake up while he was gone and worry, but he forgot to leave a note for her.

Charlie strode down the sidewalk and found Mrs. Mallory on her porch, waiting for him. After going up to Lauren's room and looking around, he declared she must've gone out the front or back door.

"The windows don't look tampered with, and there's no way she could've climbed out from her room. The drop is too high," he explained. "And both doors were locked when you got up?"

"Yes, both," Brenda answered as she held her clasped hands to her chest as though she were praying. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder and murmured to her softly.

"I think she might've left on her own accord," Charlie said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how Brenda would react to that piece of information. "But I'm going to get a few cars on this and drive around town. We'll find her."

After a few more exchanged words, Charlie was in his cruiser, looking behind every building in Forks. There was no one behind the Thriftway, or by the football field. He decided to turn down old route thirty-two, toward the Cullen house, and see if he found anything.

Charlie came upon the red Chevy parked at the end of the Cullen's driveway. He cut his lights but not before seeing the silhouette of a couple in the backseat. The moon provided enough light for Charlie to see as he approached the vehicle, but he had to avert his eyes once he realized young Miss Mallory was topless. He pounded on the window even though both Edward and Lauren had seen him, and turned his back to wait.

After a few moments, Charlie heard the car doors creaking and he looked over his shoulder. Lauren was dressed but disheveled, and Charlie ordered her to his car. He opened the back door for her and shut her in there before turning back to the smirking Edward Cullen.

"Kidnapping now, Edward? You know the Mallorys could press charges," Charlie said in a low voice.

"She left willingly. There's no proof I kidnapped her. She met me on the corner," Edward argued. "It was her idea."

"Oh, really? You expect me to believe a seventeen year old girl was the mastermind behind this? You expect me to pretend I don't know what you're doing here? You don't think it's a little weird for a twenty-three year old man sniffing around high school girls and sneaking away with a different one every week?" Charlie asked as he approached Edward. He stood tall, his face only inches away from Edward's. "You think I haven't done my research on you, boy? Believe me, I'm on to you. Don't think for a second that I don't know what you're up to."

Edward didn't back down, but his voice was decidedly less confident when he spoke. "You don't know anything."

"Hmm. You know, it's odd…considering you live in that big old house all by yourself, I find it mighty strange that you don't just take girls back there. No one could bother you. I wouldn't be able to stop you," Charlie pointed out. "It's very curious, indeed. Almost like…you want to get caught. Like you're trying to taunt someone. Me, perhaps? Or someone else. An ex?"

Edward's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. He took a few steps backwards and got in his car before the chief could say another word. Edward peeled out and sped down the long driveway leading to his house, glancing up only once to see the chief, bathed in red light, watching him with a knowing smile.

Charlie dropped Lauren off to her very worried parents, but didn't tell them what kind of situation he found her in. He was tired. He was annoyed. But he felt triumphant. He saw a crack in Edward Cullen's armor, and he would exploit it until the punk left town.

Charlie got a restful night's sleep once he returned home, and got up the next morning to enjoy a nice breakfast with his daughter before heading to church. Bella sat primly next to him in the pew, her eyes focused on the pastor, clearly taking in the message. Bella wanted to make her father proud. She wanted to get good grades, do good things, marry a good man, and have a good life. Charlie sat next to her and gazed around at the other congregants. He hoped their worries and fears would soon be gone, fading with the sound of Edward's V8 leaving town.

xXx

Edward wallowed for the rest of the night. And the morning. And the following day. His plan was failing fast. He'd come to Forks with the express purpose of making Rosalie jealous and having her beg him to be hers once more before he blew her off. He wanted to embarrass her like she embarrassed him.

Though he tried not to, he remembered that night so clearly.

_After Edward was announced Prom King, he bounded onto the stage and grabbed his crown. He waited for them to announce who the queen was, though he had no doubt it was Rosalie. Once her name was called, she walked demurely up to the small platform and had a tiara placed on her head. She grabbed at the microphone even though they weren't required to make a speech, and Edward wondered what she had to say._

"_Thank you, so much, for voting me your queen. These past four years have been amazing, and I'll miss all of you so much. The only person I won't miss, though, is my king," Rosalie said in a harsh voice. The smiles of their classmates fell and turned to looks of confusion. Rosalie turned her body slightly to face Edward as she spoke. "I won't miss him because he is the most arrogant, pompous fream I've ever met. Get bent, Edward."_

_Half of the gymnasium applauded as Rose snatched the crown from Edward's head and marched over to that blockhead Emmett McCarty. She grabbed him and kissed him, right in front of everyone, and people started laughing and pointing at Edward on the stage. He was in shock. He had no idea what he'd done to make his own girlfriend humiliate him like that, but he had to get out of there. By the time he made it outside, he was on the verge of having a panic attack._

Edward tried to shake himself from the memory, but even imagining how it felt to have everyone looking at him and laughing made him want to hyperventilate. He'd always been a bit of an outcast, but to have Rosalie point that out in front of the entire school hurt. He'd always tried to fit in, tried to project the kind of person he wanted to be, but somehow it backfired. He became a laughingstock, and passed through Forks like a ghost.

He went to college but dropped out when his parents passed away. He worked a part-time job bussing tables near the university, but after a few years, he was tired of it. He decided to take some of the money he inherited and buy a car. Once he had the car of his dreams, he needed a new style. Once he bought new clothes and grew out his hair, he stuck a comb in his back pocket and embraced the new Edward.

All he had to do then was blow back into Forks, show Rosalie what she was missing, and move on. He couldn't get on with his life until he closed that chapter. What he didn't expect was the horde of willing, stacked girls available in town. They were ripe for the picking, and it took little more than a wink and revving his car's V8 to get their attention.

The night Chief Swan caught him necking with Jessica Stanley was the night he realized how much fun he could have in that town. He hated Forks with a passion, and once he saw the hard look in the police officer's eye, he knew there was a lot more he could do.

Night after night, there was girl after girl, but rarely did the chief find him. It took weeks for him to locate Edward's favorite spot: the field behind the stadium. Edward was getting more brazen with every girl. What started with a little necking quickly blazed to more, and he was hungry. He hadn't done any fooling around with his previous girlfriends before, but he was ready to give it a whirl. He hadn't gone all the way, yet, but he was about to when the chief showed up and hauled Lauren Mallory away. The first time he saw her naked, he could barely control himself.

He didn't think he could ever get enough of the way she tasted. He licked her everywhere, and the sounds she made let him know she liked it. She dressed like a good girl, but he could tell she was bad. She snuck out of her house in the middle of the night and ran barefoot down the sidewalk to meet up with him. She wanted it just as badly as he did.

The only problem was that he lost sight of his original goal. Rosalie was clearly not bothered by his reappearance, and soon, it wasn't about that anymore. He loved parking where the chief could find him and watching the old man try to intimidate him. He hadn't gotten that much joy out of messing with someone in years.

So after the dust settled with Lauren Mallory, Edward went hunting again. He cruised through town around three in the afternoon, revving his engine and seeing who looked at him. He saw a few girls trying to flirt with him, but they were a little too young. He spotted a curvy brunette with a high ponytail walking with another petite girl and a tall guy, and Edward sped up to get closer.

He recognized her immediately. She was the mouthy little thing that told him off and refused to give him the time of day. The thrill of the chase made him want to try his hand at getting her again.

"Hey, pretty lady," Edward spoke in a smooth voice as he let his car roll slowly next to her. She looked straight ahead and didn't acknowledge him. "What, you're trying to ignore me?"

She still didn't answer. The tall guy walking with her glared over at Edward, but he just smirked in response. That lanky guy in the lettermen sweater didn't scare him.

"Still pretending you're too good for me, huh? I have a feeling a girl like you knows her way around a backseat," Edward said. The girl abruptly stopped and whipped her head around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her brown eyes almost glowed.

"Listen here, you can't talk to me that way! You need to get outta here before I tell my—"

"Why don't you stop putting up such a fight and just get in the car? We can work that anger out some other way," he said suggestively. She stepped toward him, and for a split second, he thought she was going to give in.

"Get bent, Edward," she seethed. He wasn't surprised that she knew his name, but he was surprised at the pang he felt in his chest as she repeated Rosalie's words from years before. He felt his cocky façade fall a little, and he knew she saw it, too. Her expression softened for only a second before she backed up and kept walking. Edward sat and let his car idle for a second before peeling out and squealing his tires as he took a sharp right hand turn.

He wasn't sure what the hell he was trying to accomplish in Forks anymore. Everything was slipping through his fingers. He needed to get out of town, but he didn't want to give the chief the satisfaction. He had to devise a new plan before things got anymore out of hand.

He passed a girl walking by herself, her books gripped tightly to her chest, and he slowed down.

A little fun in the meantime wouldn't hurt.

Her name was Angela, she wore cat-eye glasses, and she was very quiet. Edward drove to the diner and hopped out as Angela looked on in confusion.

"I thought a milkshake would be nice," Edward said. He hoped to get some information out of her before they made out, and the smile on her face let him know he was getting somewhere. Angela probably heard enough around town to know that Edward didn't usually take girls to the diner. She probably thought she was special.

"So, Angela…what grade are you in?" he asked as he sipped from his straw. He insisted that they get one milkshake to split and she giggled as he ordered for them.

"I'm a junior," she answered quietly before leaning forward and placing her lips around her straw. Her eyes were fixed on Edward's mouth and he made sure his tongue peeked out as he pulled back and released his straw.

"Great," he responded. "Do you like Forks?"

"Yes, um, very much. I mean, I haven't lived anywhere else, but, everyone's really nice," she said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I've noticed. Well, for the most part," Edward began. "The Chief of Police seems to have a problem with me. Chief Swan?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, he's a nice guy. I'm friends with his daughter," Angela told him.

"Daughter? She's your age?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes. We've been friends since we were little," Angela explained. The pieces were falling together a little better for Edward. The chief really had a bone to pick with him because he was afraid Edward would get to his little girl. Edward smiled at Angela before sucking down what was left of their milkshake.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

Angela nodded emphatically and popped out of her seat, her cheeks turning a little red as she did so. Edward led her back outside and he opened his door for her politely. He drove to the back of Thriftway Market, almost praying the chief would show up and catch him.

Edward kept Angela in the front seat, but made quick work of the little cardigan she was wearing. He ran his hand over her small breasts as he kissed her deeply, allowing her to adjust to his touch. She moaned quietly into his mouth as he slipped his fingers beneath the cup of her bra and pinched her nipple. The small sounds she was making spurred him on, and soon he had her leaned back against the window, her bra pulled down, as he greedily sucked and lapped at her breasts.

Breasts were by far the best part of a woman, he thought.

He was getting too worked up, so he leaned back and looked around surreptitiously. He grabbed Angela's petite body, picking her up and sliding her over the top of the seat so she was lying down in the back before climbing back there himself. He thrust his hips against her leg as he kissed and kneaded everywhere he could get to. He undid the button on his pants and unzipped them.

"Wait," Angela said breathlessly. "I can't—I'm not ready to do that."

"Relax," he whispered as he kissed her softly. "I don't want to go all the way. I just need a little…relief."

Edward took her hand and brushed it against his impressive erection and she gasped. She didn't pull her hand away, however, so Edward showed her how to grip him through his underwear. He pulsed his hips in time with her hand until he felt himself getting close. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard as he came. He shuddered a few times before collapsing on top of Angela's small frame.

He sat up and looked at her with tired eyes. "That was great."

Angela smiled a little, but also looked a little freaked out. He attempted to clean himself up as she pulled her bra up and re-buttoned her cardigan. The two got back into the front seat, and Edward dropped Angela off at her house after an uncomfortable five-minute drive.

He felt a little guilty as he watched her walk up her front steps; he couldn't help but think that he'd taken advantage of her, and pushed her when she wasn't ready. He momentarily wished he hadn't picked her up, but the relaxation taking over his muscles was too good to wish away.

Edward drove back home, opting to stay in for the night, and tried to get lost in a book. His mind kept wandering to that brown-eyed beauty that told him off earlier, and he found himself wishing he could get her to talk to him. If she just got in his car, she'd see that he wasn't so bad. He wouldn't give up.

He thought about his nemesis, the chief, and went looking for some information. He found a phone book in his father's study and flipped to the "S" section. He located "Swan, Charles" and read the address to himself. 507 Elm Street. Easy enough to remember.

The next day was the kind of warm, sunny day that Forks rarely had. It felt like spring actually arrived, and as he cruised through town in the afternoon, he noticed that most of the girls were shedding their cardigans and just wearing tank tops as they walked. His eyes were immediately drawn to all of the bare skin, but he didn't spot the brunette he was looking for.

After driving around for nearly an hour, he was about ready to give up. He circled the block around the local bank once more, and that's when he saw her. He couldn't believe his good fortune; she was walking into the library unaccompanied. Edward parked and threw out the rest of the cigarette he was smoking before walking through the double doors. His eyes scanned the small space and saw her returning a couple of books up at the counter. He walked behind her, close enough to hear her, but not close enough for her to notice.

"I need to check this one out for two more weeks, please," Bella said sweetly to the old librarian behind the counter.

"Sure thing, Bella," the lady said in return, unknowingly letting Edward know the beauty's name. "Here you go, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope," Bella said and turned to walk away. She saw him immediately and froze like a deer in the headlights before straightening her shoulders and walking over to the fiction section. Edward followed her like a predator stalking his prey, not saying anything, but just watching.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, breaking the awkward bubble of silence around them.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he asked playfully. He leaned against the shelves beside of her, hoping to catch her looking at him, but she didn't.

"What's to like?" She finally selected a book and piled it in her arms before turning the corner and walking to another aisle.

"Well, I'm charming and smart. I have a great car," Edward pointed out. He thought he saw her almost smile, but he couldn't be sure. "Other girls seem to like me."

"Well, I'm not other girls," she stated as she read the back cover of a book.

"I've noticed," he said. "And…that's what I like about you."

"What? You like that I'm not dying to take a ride in your rocket?" she asked with a cheeky grin, finally making eye contact with him. "Well, you're gonna love me soon, then."

"Ooh, a challenge. Don't be a wet rag, honey," he replied. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from spitting something particularly vitriolic back at him.

"Split, why don't you?" she taunted back.

"Only if you're coming with me."

Edward stood close to her, closer than he'd been before, and he saw the way her cheeks were turning red with her anger. He could almost trace her blush back to the pinprick where it started before blooming across her face. Bella stomped her saddle shoe against the carpeted floor in a huff. Edward got her so worked up, she didn't know how to handle herself. She turned on her heel and marched up to the counter, checking out the new books she had grabbed and walking outside.

Rain was falling in a steady sheet as she went down the steps, causing her to gasp at the cool temperature. It was sunny and warm when she went into the library, and now it felt like winter. She started walking quickly, placing the books under her sweater so they wouldn't get wet. She heard the familiar bent eight start up behind her, and soon the cherry red hot rod was rolling slowly next to her.

"Bella," Edward called. She didn't know he knew her name. "Please, get in."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you," she argued.

"I'll take you straight home, I promise. You can't walk home in this weather."

"I'm not getting in your car," she stated firmly. She felt her ponytail growing heavier on the head as her hair was nearly soaked through, but she wasn't stopping. And she was _not_ getting into that car.

Edward groaned in frustration. He felt underneath his seat and looked around before throwing his car into park. He pulled the key out of the ignition, opened his door, and rounded to the back of the car. He popped the trunk and pulled out a large umbrella, opening it before jogging up to Bella.

"Please, if you won't get in the car, at least take this," he pleaded as he held the umbrella over her head. He could see her teeth chattering slightly, and her makeup was running down her face. She glared at him. "Bella, please. You'll get pneumonia out here. Take it."

Bella could see that he was being genuine, so she reluctantly grabbed the handle of the umbrella and nodded her head in thanks. Edward let out a small sigh of relief before getting back into his car. He started the engine, revving it twice before continuing to roll along at Bella's pace. He wouldn't drive off and leave her, just in case. She might live far away and change her mind about the ride. He could only hope she'd just take him up on his offer so she didn't get sick.

As Edward cruised along slowly just behind her, he realized she was turning the corner onto Elm Street. Edward made the right hand turn as well, and watched with dread as she walked up to the third house down. House number 507.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this update took way longer than expected...I went out of town and attended a funeral and just got back a couple of days ago. Sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews, I wanted to get this posted as soon as I could. **

**So, this is it folks - I know, I know, only three chapters, how lame. I wanted to put my A/N here so the end is just the end, because, well...it hurts. Sorry again.**

* * *

><p>Bella shook out the umbrella before turning around to hand it back to Edward, and thank him for his kindness. While she thought he was grody scum, she couldn't deny that he'd helped her. As she turned around, he gave her a quick wave and peeled out. She shrugged and leaned the umbrella against the wall beside her front door. She let herself in and immediately pulled off her soaking wet cardigan. The books seemed to have stayed somewhat dry, but she was soaked to the bone. She ran upstairs and changed quickly into a thick flannel nightgown before pulling he hair down and shaking out the water trapped in the strands.<p>

Once Bella stopped shivering, she thought over what happened that afternoon. Edward appeared, taunted her and followed her, but he did try to help her. The look on his face as he begged her to take the umbrella was almost enough to convince her that a real, breathing human lived under that slimy skin of his.

Charlie arrived home shortly after Bella did, so she got to work quickly on dinner.

"Already in your pajamas, honey?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got rained on earlier and was cold," she replied as she stirred the marinara sauce heating on the stove.

"That's too bad," he said. He seemed to be in an okay mood, so Bella wasn't about to tell him about the run in with Edward Cullen. There was no need to taint the evening with a story that meant nothing. Because nothing really happened.

Sure, Bella took the opportunity to actually look at him for once and was loathe to admit how dreamy he was. His voice was like warm butter on a baked potato, and she understood why so many girls gave into him. But Bella wasn't those other girls, and she couldn't be fooled like that. He was only looking for one thing, and since he'd gone through almost all the other girls in town, he needed to claim her before he could move on. Bella wasn't about to play backseat bingo with Edward Cullen.

He sure did have a nice car though.

After dinner, Bella finished her homework and went to bed early. She rolled her hair, said her nightly prayers, and lay down, wishing thoughts of Edward right out of her head. She couldn't be thinking of him like that, regardless of how good-looking he was.

The next afternoon, as she was walking home, she heard Edward's V8 coming around the corner, and felt a flutter of excitement. She cursed inwardly at herself for feeling like that, but she couldn't help it. She told herself he was just scoping for chicks. She told herself he wouldn't talk to her. She told herself that, but she couldn't deny the pleasure it gave her when the car slowed beside of her, and she heard him say her name.

She faced forward, refusing to give in to his game, but greeted him.

"Hello, Edward," she said disinterestedly.

"I wanted to make sure you felt alright. I'd hate for you to catch a cold," he said in his smooth voice.

"I feel fine, thank you for asking. I suppose I should return your umbrella to you," Bella said, catching the curious stare from Alice beside of her. "I tried to return it yesterday but you floored it."

"Yes, I…hadn't realized how late it was," Edward said nervously. Bella finally turned her head to look at him and saw that there was something a little different about him. He still wore that cocky grin, but he looked…different. She didn't want to take the time to study him too closely, lest he think she was interested in him.

"Are you headed home?" She nodded. He cleared his throat. "I was thinking…since you refuse to get in my car, maybe I could meet you somewhere. Like, the diner…or the library. If you were going and I showed up, too, you know…."

Bella looked back at him once more, a little astounded at both his forwardness and the way he was trying to get her to agree to go on a date with him. Even if he posed it as an almost accidental meeting.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward," she told him truthfully.

"Why not?"

"Because," she answered succinctly.

"Because why?" He rolled his eyes at her a little.

"You're not going to get what you're looking for from me," she said.

"What if I just want to get to know you?" he pushed.

"You don't want to get to know me. I know what you're doing, but it won't work. You can't make me think you're really interested in me just to try to sweet talk me into your backseat," she argued.

"Maybe that's not what I'm asking you for," he countered. He and Bella had both stopped moving forward, and she stood just three feet away from his window. People were watching them closely, and trying to overhear.

"I can't, Edward," she said again. "I just can't."

"Is this about your dad?" he asked after a moment of contemplation. Bella almost looked pained as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the umbrella," she told him before turning and walking toward her home. She almost felt guilty for turning him down; he'd seemed so eager, so…not like the Edward Cullen that had been cruising around town for the past month. She imagined that he just drove around the block and found another girl to take a ride, but it didn't help.

She sat around her empty home that afternoon, feeling oddly depressed. While she thought a lot of things about Edward, most of them not nice, she still felt attracted to him. That only made her feel guilty, and made her remember that she told her dad she'd stay away from him. She only hoped it didn't get back to him that she'd talked to him two days in a row.

On Friday night, Alice and Jasper invited Bella down to the diner for milkshakes and fries. Bella agreed and dressed in her usual skirt and sweater combo. She pulled on her white socks and saddle shoes and was ready to go. Alice sat down next to Jasper in the booth, leaving Bella on her own for the first time since the three started coming to the diner together. Alice kept her arm threaded through Jasper's as she spoke, and Bella couldn't help but feel a little lonely, despite being surrounded by people.

Midway through her milkshake, a warm body slid into the booth next to her, smelling like cigarettes and leather. Edward smiled at her as he leaned down to take a pull from her straw. Alice and Jasper were both silent as they watched the peculiar exchange with their mouths gaping open. Bella scoffed quietly before pulling her milkshake back in front of her and reclaiming her straw. Edward's eyebrow rose almost seductively as she placed her lips where his had just been.

Bella felt a shiver run through her; it was like they almost kissed, and she'd never been kissed before. Before she could say anything, Alice finally snapped out of her trance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I saw you guys through the window. I thought I'd even the numbers a little bit, and keep Bella company," he responded as he ran his right hand back against the hair above his ear, flattening it down.

"Bella has us to keep her company," Alice asserted. Bella felt strangely trapped. While she felt a little uncomfortable with Edward sitting next to her, she wanted to kick Alice in the shin and tell her to be quiet.

"Well, if you're going to sit here, you'll have to get your own milkshake," Bella interjected haughtily. Edward read the subtext and knew she was giving him permission to stay. He rose from his seat and went to the counter to order a chocolate shake before coming right back and pressing his arm against Bella's in the booth.

"So, Edward," Jasper said loudly. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" Jasper asked quickly.

"I'm about to turn twenty-four," he answered.

"Do you make it a habit to hit on seventeen-year-olds?" Alice piped in.

"Only the ones that intrigue me," Edward responded, grinning slyly at Bella. "What can I say, Bella's a beautiful girl, and she seems to hate me. I have to give it a shot."

Bella had to laugh a little at his assessment. Edward's milkshake arrived and Bella tried not to watch his mouth as he drank it down. There were lots of things she was trying not to notice, like the cut of his jaw, how rough his hands looked, and how good he smelled. She was failing miserably and couldn't stop blushing, and conversation at their table hit a lull.

Edward gave her another secret smile, pleased that she hadn't told him off yet, but the moment was over quickly. The bell rang above the door to the diner as another patron entered, but it was the chief. Edward's face immediately fell, and Bella, upon noticing him stiffen, looked up to see the enraged face of her father.

"Bella, come with me, right now," he said in a voice she'd never heard him use before. Bella sat paralyzed, stricken with absolute fear, and opened her mouth but couldn't speak. "Now!"

Charlie's raised voice caught the attention of everyone in the diner, and the place grew hushed as they watched the interaction. Edward slid out of the booth to let Bella stand, but she was slow to move. Charlie stepped forward and grabbed her arm roughly, nearly dragging her out and causing her to grimace in pain.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Charlie growled as he gripped her arm impossibly tighter. Edward made the mistake of touching the chief's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey, cool it, man! It wasn't her fault; she was already here and I came over and sat down," Edward started to explain, but he wasn't able to finish. Charlie grabbed his hand and twisted Edward's arm behind his back, causing him to cry out. People jumped out of their chairs to make room in case there was a fight.

"I'm taking you down for assaulting a police officer," Charlie said menacingly. Edward's eyes were squeezed shut as the pain shot through his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Bella finally cried, tears filling her eyes. "Don't!"

Charlie saw the terror-filled face of his daughter and managed to regain his senses. He released Edward's arm and watched in delight as the punk struggled to stand. He leaned heavily against the side of the booth and looked at Bella with what looked like an apology in his eyes.

"Let's go," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder and leading her outside. She barely got the chance to look back before her father was pushing her into the cruiser. "We'll discuss this at home."

Bella stared out the window dejectedly. She was mortified that her father did that to her in front of everyone. Her arm was tender and probably bruising. And the look on Edward's face…Bella didn't ever want to see that face again. She had a feeling Edward wouldn't be coming around her anymore, so she probably didn't have to worry about it.

They pulled up outside their house and Charlie stomped up the front steps with Bella following quietly behind. Once inside, he turned on the lamp and started yelling.

"I can't believe that you would do this! I've only asked you one thing—one thing, ever! I give you as much freedom as I can, I don't hover, I'm not that strict…I just ask you to stay away from one boy, and you can't! You deliberately disobeyed me!" he shouted. "And you lied! You told me you'd stay away from him, and that you'd tell me if he talked to you. I can tell from what I saw tonight that that wasn't the first time you two have spoken!"

"I didn't lie, Daddy," Bella begged. "I just…it was like he said, I was already there, and he showed up."

"And you expect me to believe that you didn't tell him to meet you there? Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked as his nostrils flared. Bella looked down at her feet.

"I swear, I didn't tell him. I'm sorry, but I didn't…I'm not lying," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Charlie turned and sat down in his recliner. He faced the front window as he spoke. "I tried to be a good father. And then…this one thing comes along…one thing that could ruin the entire life you have here. You can't see him again. I don't care what you have to do, you will ignore him until I finally run him out of town."

Bella didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure that she could agree with his demand, but she knew that refusing it would only bring down more of his wrath.

"I-I'm sorry," she said again. She hoped it would be enough.

"You're grounded. For the rest of the weekend, and the next," he told her. Bella nodded even though he wasn't looking at her and made her way up to her room. Once she got there, she allowed herself to cry the tears she'd been trying to hold back. She cried for Edward and for her and for her father…and for the mess they were in. She cried because she didn't know what the right thing to do was. She cried because she was afraid that the right thing was to ignore Edward, and she didn't want to.

Bella took a shower and rolled her hair before sitting down on her bed. She tried to read, but she couldn't focus. She turned on the radio and listened to the words of Patsy Cline, Elvis Presley, and Jerry Lee Lewis before reclining and shutting her eyes.

A tapping sound woke her up from her light sleep, and she looked around the room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She crept to her bedroom door and opened it, hearing her father's snores down the hallway, before walking back over to her bed. She heard it again and realized it was coming from her window. She walked over and peered out, seeing Edward standing there under her tree.

Her eyes widened and her heart started to race. She didn't know what to do. She knew her father was asleep, but it was a terrible idea to even attempt to talk to Edward from her window. And she wouldn't dare try to sneak out. She finally opened her window and Edward smiled. He held something white it his hand, and as he tossed it up, she saw that it was a ball of fishing line. It bounced off the tree limb closest to her and fell back down, so Edward tried again. This time it sailed over, effectively unrolling as it went.

Edward tied something to the free end he'd been holding and then started tugging on the other side to raise the message. Once it got close enough for her to reach, she stretched out and saw a piece of paper tied to the string. She pulled it out, being careful not to accidently cause the yarn to lose its spot on the limb, and opened the note.

_Are you okay? I was so worried._

Bella smiled a little at his concern and turned around to grab a pencil.

_I'm okay. You shouldn't be here._

Bella tied to note back on and helped Edward lower it when the line snagged on the tree branch. He opened the note and she saw his shoulders slump slightly. He went through the process again.

_Why? I really like you. Do you like me?_

Bella sighed before writing out her answer.

_It doesn't matter either way. My father will flip if he knows I'm even talking to you. And who knows what he'll do to you? He wants to run you out of town._

Edward thought for a moment before responding.

_Is that what you want? For me to leave town?_

Bella felt her heart ache a little at the thought, even though she knew it was stupid. She shouldn't want Edward around. She knew she should just support her father and hope Edward moved on. But somehow, the little glimpses she'd seen of who she thought was the real Edward were enough to keep her hanging on.

_No. I think you're a good man inside. But this won't ever work. And I don't want you to get hurt._

Edward wrote quickly and lifted one last note to her before running off as she read it.

_I won't give up._

Bella fell asleep that night imagining a future where she and Edward could be together and her father would be happy. She knew that wasn't a future she could actually have, but it felt good to dream. It felt good to pretend.

School was winding down, and all was quiet on the Edward front. She knew from overhearing her father talking that he hadn't been messing around with any girls anymore. From what she understood, he was rarely ever seen by anyone…apart from her.

Edward met her two or three times a week at the library. It was easy for them to hide there, and her father never questioned why she went so often. Edward told her a little more about himself, about his parents and how they passed away, about college and how he thought about going back. He told her about how he really cared for her. He told her he was trying to be good so maybe her father would cool down, but Bella didn't have any hope in that. She knew her father wouldn't let go of his preconceptions easily, and she reminded Edward that he had been purposefully trying to get at the chief often.

"Well, I'm paying for it now, ain't I?" he asked. "I can't even see my girlfriend outside of the library."

Bella looked down at the book in front of her immediately. She couldn't believe Edward called her his girlfriend. She'd grown much closer to him over the past few weeks, and she felt like she was really getting to know him. And she liked who she was getting to know.

"Bella, please…come to my house," he asked for the third time. "I won't try anything, I swear. I just want to be able to see you not surrounded by books and librarians and having to whisper. I won't try anything, I swear."

Bella could easily see that he was telling the truth. She'd learned to read his green eyes, and what she saw there now was honestly and hope.

"If we get caught," she began. "I'll never see you again."

Edward weighed her words heavily before responding. "We won't get caught."

Bella stood and followed him outside, sliding into his Chevy for the first time, and praying to God that no one saw them. Edward quickly started the engine but drove at a respectable speed. When he wasn't changing gears, he reached over and held her hand gently, causing Bella to blush. As they neared the corner where the police station sat, Bella leaned over and ducked, hoping her father wasn't outside. Edward's V8 was so recognizable, she wouldn't put it past her dad to be on the lookout the second he heard it.

"I think it's clear," Edward said with amusement. As much as he liked having Bella close to him, it didn't look like the most comfortable position to be in. She sat up slowly, smoothing her ponytail and glancing around before finally relaxing.

Within ten minutes, they were pulling into the driveway at Edward's house. He hopped out and ran around the car to open Bella's door for her before escorting her inside. He gave her a tour of his home before offering to make her a cup of coffee. Bella sat on the small settee in the living room, her knee bouncing relentlessly, waiting for Edward to come back.

He appeared with two cups of coffee and a pack of cigarettes.

"Can I bum one of those?" she asked, nodding toward the cigarettes.

"Sure. Have you smoked before?" he asked as she positioned the cigarette to be lit. Bella nodded just before he opened his lighter and watched her inhale as the flame smoldered on the end.

"A few times," she said as she expertly exhaled the smoke. The pair sat quietly as they smoked and sipped at their coffee. The cigarette helped calm Bella's nerves, and Edward peeled off his leather jacket and leaned back comfortably. He eventually wound his arm around Bella's shoulders and held her close to his torso, just enjoying having her near him, in his house, in his life.

She asked him what he was planning on doing with the house, and as he detailed his thoughts, she snuggled up against his strong chest. He smelled so good and felt so warm and she'd never been so relaxed before. Being with him was comfortable but exciting at the same time.

So when Edward leaned in to kiss her for the first time, she felt both right at home and scared out of her wits. His lips pressed firmly to hers and stayed there for a second before starting to move. Bella didn't know what she was doing so she followed his lead, and soon the pair moved in sync. Edward opened his mouth and Bella did the same, but was still surprised when she felt his tongue sweep across hers. She gasped a little but didn't pull away.

The couple kissed languidly for several minutes, embracing and loving but not going any further. Edward eventually slowed the kiss and pulled back enough to look into her eyes. He nuzzled his nose against hers once before whispering.

"I'm in love with you, Bella."

She froze. Her muscles completely locked up on her, her eyes were trapped on his, her mouth was still slightly pursed from kissing him, and she was lost. In a second she drowned in everything that had to do with him, but then she emerged, feeling new. Feeling different and alive. She took a few mores seconds to think before replying.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Bella floated around her room, feeling lighter than air. She'd been kissed—and what a kiss it was—and she was in love! She had to figure out a way to make everything work out, but she just wasn't sure how. She would focus tomorrow on devising a plan, and for tonight, she would just allow herself to feel good. To feel loved. To feel happy.

Her father knocked on her door. "Come in," she called.

"Honey, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," he said immediately. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Had he seen her with Edward? "I know I've been hard on you lately, it's just that…I want what's best for you. I want you to be safe, and happy, and…respected. And provided for. I don't want you to make mistakes now that haunt you for the rest of your life. I just wanted to tell you that…everything I've done, I've done out of love. I hope you know that."

Bella felt a tine of guilt in her gut but managed to smile anyway. "I know, Daddy."

Charlie stepped toward her and gave her a small hug. He could smell cigarettes and leather in her hair, and something else…there was a musk of some sort on her clothes. It was masculine, definitely, and he'd smelled it before. He couldn't place it, but promised himself he would try later. He stepped back and pretended he didn't notice before wishing her a good night.

Bella went back to ironing her skirt, humming to herself, as Charlie walked down to his room and shut the door. As he changed and brushed his teeth, he racked his brain. As he turned off the lights in the house, he thought and thought. It wasn't until he lay down that he figured out what that smell was. Hair grease. He'd gotten a nose full of it the night he'd grabbed Edward. Charlie sat straight up in bed.

He had no idea what to do. He feared that forbidding Bella to see Edward again would just cause the opposite to happen. He needed to be smart about it without tipping her off. He had a hard time sleeping that night.

After a week of torturing himself, he made the choice to drive out to the Cullen house. He knocked three times and waited for Edward to appear. The punk looked very surprised to see him, but invited him in promptly like they were old pals.

"To what do I owe the honor, Chief?" Edward asked with a cheeky smile.

"I need to talk to you, boy. About Bella. I know you've been seeing her," he said. There was no point in beating around the bush. Edward's eyes flickered with some emotion but he didn't say anything. "And it has to stop."

"And if it doesn't?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. He was instantly tense, instantly ready for a fight.

"It will. I don't know what you're playing at here, but you won't get my little girl involved. I told her not to see you and that didn't work, so I'm here, telling you to stay away from her," Charlie declared.

"Why do you think I would listen? Why don't you just yell at Bella some more? Or, are you afraid that if you make her choose, she'll choose me?" Edward taunted. He couldn't believe that the chief had the gall to come into his house and order him around. "Bella will be eighteen soon. She can decide for herself, then."

Charlie glared at the young man standing in front of him, wishing he'd go back to the deepest pit of hell where he was sure Edward came from. He was like a demon, sent there to drive him mad. He wanted to hit him or maybe kill him, or at the very least finally arrest him. But he had no probable cause. He was just an angry old man.

"Over my dead body," he warned and was unable to say anymore. He backed out of the Cullen house, his eyes staying on Edward until he started his cruiser and drove away. Edward let out a deep breath as he tried to calm down. His muscles were tensed and flooded with adrenaline. He didn't know what to do about it.

Charlie had every intention of rushing home and locking Bella up, but when he got there and saw her doing her homework in front of the couch, he couldn't. He wanted her to still be his little girl, but she wasn't. She looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, Daddy," she said. "Let me go start dinner."

Charlie watched her walk away, padding in her socked feet like she was still a child, but with the poise and stature of a woman.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," he said gruffly before walking upstairs. Charlie sat on the edge of his bed and let a tear fall. She was practically grown already, and soon, she wouldn't be his anymore.

Edward knew he was taking a big risk, but he had to do it. He waited for the cruiser to pass by his hiding spot before zooming down the street to Bella's house. He didn't know if Charlie said anything to her last night or not, but he had to make his move.

He ran up the front steps of her house and walked in without knocking. "Bella?" he called.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she screeched as she ran down the stairs quickly. She was dressed and ready for school and she looked so lovely he could hardly stand it.

"We can't—we have to go, baby," he said quickly. "I can't stay here."

"What are you saying?" she asked with dread settling quickly in her stomach.

"I have to leave Forks, and I want you to come with me," he pled. He dropped down to his knees and gripped her hands in his. "Please, say you choose me."

"Edward, I-I can't leave," she started. "I have school, and…I can't just leave right now."

"The school year's practically over, and you'll be eighteen soon, and we just…we can't have a life here, and I need you…you are my life." He knew he sounded more desperate than a man looking for water in the desert, but he couldn't hold back what he was feeling.

"Edward," Bella said again, her eyes flitting across his face as she thought. She wanted to go with him. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't. She just knew she couldn't. "My dad—"

"Your dad will never accept me! This is the only way. Either you come with me and we can be together, or you stay, and you'll never see me again. He won't let you be with me, I know he won't," he pointed out. Bella saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. She felt her own fill with tears and she didn't want to crush him.

"You know I want to be with you," she said. "But I…I can't leave like this. There's one man who's been there for me since I was born. One man that loved me and cared for me and protected me. He's a good man. I can't break his heart."

"So you're breaking mine instead?" Edward asked as his vision blurred. He blinked rapidly, but the tears fell anyway. A sob burst from Bella's throat and she couldn't speak. She didn't want to break his heart. She didn't want to break her own, but she could feel it cracking into a million pieces as he stood up and backed away from her.

The last time she saw him, he was angrily wiping his tears away as he started his car. He laid a huge patch of rubber right outside her house, a permanent mark to her and her father both that Edward had been in their lives once.

xXx

Charlie walked into the kitchen, strapping his gun into its holster, and greeted his daughter good morning.

"Mrs. Brandon is taking you to school, right?" he asked. She nodded. She just nodded, nothing else.

It had been four months. Four months since he caught wind that Edward left town. Four months since he found his daughter curled up on the living room floor, crying her eyes out. Four months since that cherry red Chevy burned rubber outside his house.

In the last four months, he watched the light in his daughter's eyes flicker out. She stopped joking with him and teasing him. She stopped kissing his cheek when she saw him and telling him she loved him. She was turning into a shell of her old self, and he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't help but wonder if there could've been a better way. Another way. A way that kept his daughter happy and in Forks and no longer a zombie, but it was too late.

"I'm heading out, sweetie," he said softly.

"Bye, Daddy," she said with her back turned. She stared out the kitchen window and saw her father's form leaving the room in the reflection. The front door shut, and she was alone.

She was eighteen now. And she wanted, more than anything, to hear that bent eight roaring up the road to take her away. She thought she'd done the right thing, but it hurt too much to have been the right choice. She regretted it. She wished she'd said yes and gone with him. She prayed every day that he'd show back up.

Charlie started his cruiser and drove down to the diner for an apple turnover. Life in Forks had been quiet and dull since Edward left, a fact that pleased Charlie in one way, and tortured him in another. He'd never stop wishing he'd done something else. He didn't want to lose his daughter, but she was gone anyway.


End file.
